Uri Maknae
by withyoo
Summary: Special One-Shoot buat Ulang Tahunnya Guanlin. Guanlin!Centric All-WannaOne-Member(s)


Guanlin tidak menangis ketika ia berpisah dengan Ayahnya, dan Kakak perempuannya dan teman-temannya di Bandara satu setengah tahun lalu. Guanlin juga tidak menangis, ketika Ibunya yang mengantarkan ia sampai ke Seoul akhirnya harus kembali ke Taiwan setelah menyelesaikan semua keperluan Guanlin disini.

Guanlin tidak menangis ketika menjalani syuting PD 101 yang melelahkan dengan kemampuan minimnya. Guanlin tidak menangis ketika rankingnya terjun bebas. Guanlin menahan air matanya ketika Ayah dan Kakaknya memberi _surprise_ dengan kedatangan mereka. Guanlin mati-matian membendung air matanya ketika Seonho tidak debut bersamanya.

Guanlin memilih untuk tertawa di Konser pertamanya dan begitu juga dengan kemenangan pertamanya sebagai member Wanna One.

Guanlin juga tidak menitikkan air mata sama sekali ketika menjelang—dan di hari ulang tahunnya kemarin, berbagai kejutan datang kepadanya.

Guanlin tidak suka menangis. Tidak ingin terlihat menangis.

Tapi kali ini, seberapa kalipun ia berusaha, luruhan air dari matanya entah kenapa tidak mudah untuk di hentikan.

Guanlin merasa konyol, merasa tidak perlu seperti ini, _heck—what's wrong with him ?!_

"Guan—Astaga, kau kenapa ?!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Guanlin segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar, meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Sungwoon sudah terlanjur melihatnya, dan kini Guanlin bisa merasakan, Hyung-nya yang mungil itu sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"Lin—ada apa ? Kau sakit ?"

Sebuah usapan lembut bergerak di kepalanya, dan Guanlin hanya sanggup menggeleng. Ia benar-benar ingin berhenti menangis, tapi entahlah, semua air mata yang tak pernah ia keluarkan, seolah memberontak saat ini.

"Ada apa ?"

Suara lain, milik Minhyun, menyeruak ke telinga Guanlin, dan Guanlin sadar tidak lama lagi, ia akan menjadi sumber perhatian untuk semua Hyungnya.

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya mau memanggilnya untuk makan malam tapi sudah begini." Sungwoon menjawab Minhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Guanlin, tangannya terus bergerak tanpa henti, berharap dapat membuat maknae kesayangannya ini sedikit lebih tenang.

Kasurnya bergerak, berderit sedikit, dan Guanlin sadar, Minhyun duduk disebelahnya. Ia meraih ponsel milik Guanlin yang tergeletak bebas, masih menampilkan video yang sedang di _pause_ di tengah-tengah waktu.

Minhyun melirik ke arah Guanlin yang masih berusaha berhenti menangis, dan ke arah Sungwoon yang tak ada lelahnya membisiki kata-kata menenangkan.

Jempol Minhyun mengusap layar ponsel itu, melanjutkan kembali video apapun itu yang ia yakini sedang dilihat oleh Guanlin sebelumnya dan membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang Orang Tua, Kakak—dan saudara-saudara Guanlin ucapkan kecuali _wo ai ni_ dan _sheng ri kuai le_ , tapi bahkan aku ingin menangis saat melihat videonya.."

Celetukkan Daehwi barusan segera saja ditanggapi dengan anggukan setuju oleh yang lain, mereka menatap ponsel Guanlin yang tergeletak diatas meja ruang tengah, semuanya —kecuali Guanlin dan Jisung, duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut.

Cklek.

Semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara, dan Jisung tersenyum tipis. "Guanlin mau meminum susunya dan sudah tidur, dia terlihat sangat lelah, dan—ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis seperti itu.."

Daniel tertawa kecil. "Ini pertama kalinya untuk kita semua Hyung.."

Jisung ikut duduk bersama yang lain. "Jadi, intinya video itu berisi orang-orang terdekat Guanlin yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, iyakan ?"

"Iya.." Ong mengangguk pasti. "Guanlin masih kecil dan sudah sejauh ini dari rumahnya.."

.

.

Guanlin mengusap matanya ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang mendekapnya, dan dari wangi samponya, Guanlin tahu betul siapa yang sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"Umm—Jihoon Hyung ?"

"Hei.." Jihoon menusuk-nusuk lembut pipi Guanlin, "Sudah bangun ?"

Guanlin bergumam kecil dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

" _Kyeopta_ ~~" Celetuk Jihoon reflek, tertawa kecil, meski rasanya melihat mata Guanlin yang biasanya berbinar bahagia, terlihat lelah dan sembab membuat perih tersendiri di hati Jihoon.

"Bangun dan cuci mukamu," Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha menarik Guanlin untuk ikut melakukan hal yang sama, "kau pasti lapar, kan ? Semalam kau tidak makan sama sekali.."

Mendengar kata semalam, Guanlin menjadi ingat kembali dengan _breakdown_ -nya. Alih-alih bangun sesuai permintaan Jihoon, Guanlin malah membalikkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya diatas bantal.

"Akumalumenemuikalian."

"Apa ?"

"Aku—malu—kalian—"

"Oh hahaha.." Jihoon mengelus bagian belakang kepala Guanlin. "Tidak perlu Lin, sudah ayo, Minhyun Hyung sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu.."

.

.

Ada tulisan selamat ulang tahun dalam aksara China tergantung besar di dinding ruang tengah, di atas sofa, membuat Guanlin menganga lebar melihatnya.

"Aku dan Jinyoung mencarinya di Naver dan membuatnya sendiri." Ujar Woojin dengan bangga. "Tulisannya benar kan, Lin ?"

Guanlin hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk Woojin dan Jinyoung bergantian. Kekagetannya tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, karena Minhyun datang dengan sepanci Hot Pot ala Taiwan, salah satu makanan faforitnya, dan sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku melihat resepnya di internet, dan ku harap rasanya sesuai denganmu, Lin.."

Guanlin segera meraih sendok yang diulurkan Jisung padanya, mencicipinya, tanpa menyadari bahwa semua Hyung-nya sedang menunggu reaksinya dengan cemas.

"Ini enak Hyung! Aku suka! Terimakasih!"

Minhyun tersenyum lega, dan Jisung memeluk Guanlin sambil tertawa keras khasnya.

"Satu lagi, Lin.."

Guanlin menoleh ke arah Jaehwan yang entah sejak kapan sudah membawa gitarnya, dan kemudian mulai memainkannya.

Sebuah lagu ulang tahun dengan bahasa China mengalun begitu merdunya dari bibir main vokal mereka itu, ada Daehwi di sebelahnya yang memegangi kertas lirik, yang Guanlin yakini sudah di beri tulisan _hangul_ disana-sini.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis lagi ?!"

Ong tertawa sambil mengusap air mata yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh Guanlin.

"Hyung—aku—ini—"

"Bahasa Koreamu lebih bagus dari ini, Lin.." Goda Daniel dengan senyum gigi kelincinya.

Dan Guanlin hanya bisa tertawa diantara tangis bahagianya, membiarkan _Hyungdeul-_ nya memeluknya erat, dan membisikinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan kata-kata sayang puluhan kali.

 _For the first time, Guanlin knows the meaning of that sentence, Home is not just a place, but people who hug you tighter and be there for you._

 _They're his brother, his home, his favorite place in this country full of strangers._

 _._

 _._

 _END._

 _Happy Belated Birthday adek kesayanganku ((dan semua orang)) Lai Guanlin!_

 _Seumur pas kamu pindah ke Korea, aku tuh udah jadi fangirl, Dek, haha. Aku udah ngebiasin banyak Oppa, banyak Group(s), banyak OTP, dan sumpah, aku enggak pernah mikir bakal jadiin kamu salah satu biasku.._

 _Lin, aku tahu kamu mentalnya kuat banget, aku tahu kamu maunya jadi swaggy rapper kaya Wooseok, tapi aku juga maunya kamu jadi anak 16 tahun yang senaturalnya aja, haha, nikmatin masa-masa remaja kamu ini Dek, enggak usah cepet-cepet dewasa, yang sayang sama kamu, akan selalu sayang sama kamu apa adanya kok ((kaya aku))_

 _Aku udah pernah liat faforitku kena skandal, kena rumor, jatuh bangun jadi idol, dan lain-lainnya, dan segimanapun aku doain yang baik-baik buat kamu, aku tahu kamu mau enggak mau bakal ngalamin itu juga, one day or another, jadi aku cuma bisa berdoa, kamu akan tetap jadi Linlin yang kaya gini, yang selalu mau bisa dan mau maju, yang selalu sopan dan penuh manner, yang selalu mau belajar dan enggak pernah nyerah :)_

 _If one day kita bisa ketemu, aku sih maunya nyuruh kamu main aja di game centre, beliin kamu makanan, dan nyuruh kamu tidur nyenyak sebanyak yang kamu mau, hahaha, oke—oke, kalo aku bisa nemuin kamu, aku cuma mau terimakasih aja, karena orang semuda kamu, ngasih pelajaran ke aku, kalo there's a will there's a way, iyakan ? Sumpah, ditumpukkan kerjaan dan hidup orang dewasa yang complicated ini, kamu bikin aku asik fangirling lagi, dan aku bahagia hehehe_

 _See you when I see you, Linlin-ah. Loveeee!_

.

.

Tadinya mau post drabble ini pas hari ulang tahunnya, tapi apa daya T.T hahaha ini kayanya ooc banget sih, secara ya Guanlin mah anaknya nyengir-nyengir aja kan, gampang banget dibikin bahagia, hehe, tapi ya kayanya di kepalaku tuh, Guanlin kalo di balik layar dimanjain banget gitu loh sama hyung-hyungnya hahaha

Yang baca review(s) dongggggg! hehehe

Terimakasih udah mau baca, dan udah sayang juga sama adekku! hahaha

ps : kayanya pas Guanlin foto yang di post di twitter wannaone di hari ultahnya itu aku udah kelas delapan atau sembilan deh ? HAHAHAHA


End file.
